Triple Date
by He-Chan ShiemoO
Summary: 'Aku sudah pacaran dengan Rukia Kuchiki.'/"Hitsugaya-kun "/"Waw! Saingan Rukia-chan berat ya?"/'Sangat mengganggu'/"Rukia suka sekali dipeluk kalo lagi sedih."/Bingung? Sama Author juga, makanya baca aja ya GA REVIEW GA UPDATE. *devil grin
1. Chapter 1

Ini dia, Sekuel dari PRICE OF RING~  
Ya, He-chan akui, ini pembuatannya 1 lembar brenti sehari, 1 lembar brenti sehari. Jadinya ga selesai-selesai deh~  
Karna He-chan ga punya pengalaman soal Cinta, sama sekali ga punya, jadi kalo agak gimana-gimana mohon dimaklumin.

.

**~0OooooO0~**

.

.

DISCLAIMER : Om-nya He-chan, TITE KUBO, pinjem chara-nya ya om !

PAIRING: HITSURUKI, KIRAHINA, ICHIHIME…

WARNING: OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, Gado-Gado, GARING, E CE TE

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR sangat banyak , HURT/COMFORT -?- tambah ga meyakinkan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST REVIEW

.

"TRIPLE DATE"

.

.

**~0OooooO0~**

.

PERINGATAN :

Disarankan, agar membaca Prince of Ring dulu, biar ga pusing. Ini serius ga main-main! Biar mudeng, ga pusing, ga berubah jadi Authis! Sekian~

SUMMARY :

Rukia akan Kencan Pertama dengan seorang vokalis Grub Band terkenal di kalangan, cewek, cowok, mbah-mbah, Bibi, Paman, Semut, Rumput yang bergoyang, sampe bayi yang lom lair pun tau Band ini.  
Ett…. Tapi bukan sembarang Kencan, melainkan Triple Date, nah lo, Double Date aja ribet apalagi Triple. Bersama dengan pasangan Izuru-x-Momo sama Ichigo-x-Orihime.  
Berhasilakah Rencana Kencan mereka yang Triple itu? Cekidot~!

.

Setelah acara Haha-Hihi di Makam bersama Momo, Orihime dan tentu saja sama Miss K, siapa tuh? Oalah~ Itu lo, yang biasa nongkrong di pohon asem.

Akhirnya, Rukia pulang diantar oleh Miss K—eh salah, ihhh, Kucing Author jaim deh, nulis seenak-nya ndiri. (Kucing : Miaw Miaw! MIAWW!) Maksudnya tuh dianter sama ehem-ehem Pacar Pertama-nya, yang tak bukan dan tak benar plus tak beres adalah Toshiro Hitsugaya, sang Vokalis dari Band 'B-And-Leach'. Namanya Norak Euy~

Yah~ Suasana jadi canggung, kan biasanya di Sekolah tuh pada marah-marahan, ejek-ejekan, la sekarang bisa menggemparakan Surga dan Neraka, kalo semua orang tau status mereka sekarang yang udah lepas dari kata Single.

Pas di depan Rumah Rukia, tanpa aba-aba lagi Rukia langsung masuk rumah, ga ada acara Say Goodbye, Ga ada Sun jauh, Ga ada lirik-lirikan, yah pokoknya kayak Toshiro tuh Cuma angin gitu. Rukia kejam.

Toshiro sih cuek-cuek aja, dicuekin ya cuekin balik, apa susahnya coba? Toshiro pun langsung jalan santai ke Rumahnya. Tapi kok bisa ga ketauan kalo dia itu Vokalis! Ya jelas, dia kan pake penyamaran sebagai -orang misterius- jadi ya ga ketauan.

.

**Keesokan Harinya~**

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah, dan Musti ditaroh di Rekor Muri Dunia, Rukia ga telat bangun! (baca : Ga bisa tidur).

Dengan ogah-ogahan Rukia masuk ke Kamar Mandi.

"PANAASSSS~ !" Teriakan Rukia menggelegar ke seluruh Penjuru Soul Society -?- Tapi kenapa Rukia teriak panas, padahal dia kan di Kamar Mandi.

"Anjrit! Siapa yang ngeganti kerannya sih! Perasaan dulu Keran buat air panas kan di Kanan!" Teriak Rukia ngedumel sendiri, Byakuya yang ada di Seireitei sweat drop ngeliat tingkah imotou-nya.

Setelah ber-sumpah serapah-ria, akhirnya Rukia keluar dari Kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya buat pake Seragam khas Sekolahnya.

Rukia keluar kamar dan memakai Seragam lengkap, terus pergi ke dapur. Katanya ga bisa masak, terus kok ke dapur?

Rukia mah, bukannya mau masak, tapi Cuma ngambil Roti sama selai coklatnya, sambil ngebuat Susu Coklat, biar cepet tinggi. Kalo Susu kan semua pasti bisa buat, Author yang ga bisa masak aja ga bisa buat Susu kok.

Rukia ngolesin Selai roti, dan ngebuat Roti tumpuk tiga! Alias Roti selai Roti selai Roti. Dan Selainya itu lho! Tebelnya ga sampe ngalahin tiang bendera! Ingat ga sampe!

Setelah ber-Roti Selai-ria -padahal pengennya ber-nyam nyam-ria, tapi karena ingat Rukia ga makan nyam-nyam ya jadinya ber-Roti Selai-ria- Rukia pun berangkat Sekolah dengan santai karena udah keliatan ga mungkin telat.

Rukia berjalan melewati Café-nya Retsu.

"Ohayou Rukia~ Tumben udah berangkat." Kata Retsu yang lagi nyiramin kembang depan Café-nya.

"Eh, Iya ga bisa tidur nih kemarin." Kata Rukia yang berenti bentar.

"Ati-ati lo ya, nanti ketiduran." Kata Retsu mengingatkan.

"Iya, udah dulu ya~ Bye Retsu-chan." Dan Rukia langsung melenggang pergi ninggalin Café.

.

**Di Karakura SHS~**

"Eh, Kuchiki-san~ Tumben datang cepet." Kata salah seorang Satpam.

"Hehehe… Iya Pak, kemarin ga bisa tidur." Kata Rukia jujur. Nah lo, ada yang aneh.

"Lho, tumben, cengengas-cengenges, biasanya kalo ditanya langsung pergi aja, ga mau jawab." Kata Satpam yang satunya.

"Oh iya juga ya." Kata Rukia sambil mikir.

"Cie~ Cie~ Pasti hatinya lagi sumringah tuh~ Biasa kan lagi musim semi." Kata Satpam pertama. Ya ini memang musim Semi, di akhir Bulan Mei.

"Jangan banyak-banyak pacaran ya, udah mau Ujian lho~" Kata yang satunya lagi.

"Ihhhh~ Ga gitu kok!" Kata Rukia langsung ambil langkah seribu. Dan kedua satpam itu Cuma geleng-geleng aja.

"Eh, ayo ini giliran kamu lho!"

"Eh? Tadi situ gerak yang mana?"

"Pikir aja ndiri!"

Dan itulah percakapan dari kedua Satpam yang kembali main catur.

.

**Di Kelas XI-D~**

"Eh, Rukia, tumben udah dateng." Kata Momo.

"Kenapa ya dari tadi, semua bilang tumben udah dateng. Emang aku sebegitu sering telatnya ya?" Tanya Rukia sebel.

"Bukan sering Rukia-chan, tapi setiap hari." Kata Orihime yang datang tak diundang Pulang ditelantarkan.

"Hhhh… Terserah." Kata Rukia sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang dilipat di meja. Bingun kan? Sama Author juga.

"Biar kutebak, ga bisa tidur gara-gara mikirin ehem-ehem itu ya?" Kata Momo menyeringai jail.

(PS : SMA Karakura di sini tuh, program pembelajarannya kayak SMP, jadi ga ada jurusan-jurusannya. Soalnya Author lom SMA, jadi SMA kayak gimana tuh, Author ga tau)

"Siapa bilang!" Kata Rukia yang masih nyembunyiin wajahnya, dan yang sebenarnya tiba-tiba langsung merah karena pernyataan Momo yang tepat sasaran.

"Kalo gitu, ayo tunjukkin wajahmu Rukia-chan." Kata Orihime.

"Enggak, buat apaan!" Kata Rukia mengelak.

"Udah, ga pa pa, tunjukkin aja apa susahnya sih?" Bujuk Momo.

"ENGGAK!" Rukia tetep ngeyel. Akhirnya Momo sama Orihime maksa muka-nya Rukia buat keliatan. Emang disembunyiin?

"Hn?" Momo sama Orihime bengong ngeliatin mukanya Rukia yang udah merah banget.

"Ternyata benar ya? Tadi kan aku Cuma asal ngomong." Kata Momo sambil bengong.

"Tak kusangka ternyata…" Kata Orihime yang digantung.

"Hmmmm…." Kata Momo sama Orihime sambil nyengir jail. Mukanya Rukia tambah parah merahnya.

"AAKKKHHHH! Kenapa ga masuk-masuk sihh!" Teriak Rukia frustasi.

"Oya, aku Cuma mau bilang, kalo hari ini Shiro-chan ga masuk loh~!" kata Momo sambil noel-noel tangannya Rukia.

"So What!" kata Rukia ketus.

Tiba-tiba…

GUBRAK!

KLONTANG-KLONTANG!

BLAARR!

KLUTAKK!

BLAAMM!

PRANGG!

"HWAAAA! MOMO-CHAN DIKEROYOK MASSA!" Teriak Orihime kayak orang yang rumahnya digusur.

"TOLLOOONGG!" Teriak Momo yang lagi dikerubuni bejibun cewek. Rukia sweat drop plus jaw drop.

"KENAPA HITSUGAYA-KUN GA MASUK?" Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh cewek-cewek yang ngerubuni Momo ke Momo.

Jadi sebenarnya di sini yang dikeroyok Cuma Momo, soalnya Rukia sama Orihime kegusur dari tempatnya.

"Hhh… Ini sudah kuduga, soalnya kalo ceritanya tentang si Cebol itu pasti…" belum sempat Rukia nyelesain omongannya dia udah dapat Death Glare dari bejibun cewek tadi. "APA LIAT-LIAT!" Rukia balik ngasih Death Glare.

"Jadi kenapa Histugaya-kun ga masuk~?" Tanya seorang cewek.

"Iya, kenapa~?" Kata yang lain sambil ngeguncang tubuh Momo.

"Kenapa…ga Tanya.. ama… Rukia aja…?" Kata Momo yang ngomongnya ketahan gara-gara diguncangin.

"Kenapa musti Tanya Ice Devil sih~?"

"Iya, emang apa hubungannya~?"

"Hinamori ini bercanda aja~"

"Loh… Shiro-chan lom.. cerita toh?" Tanya Momo lagi.

"Cerita apa~?" Tanya bejibun cewek bareng.

"Dia kan udah pacaran sama Rukia." Kata Momo polos.

TING TONG!

Bunyi alarm tanda bahaya Rukia bunyi.

Bejibun cewek tadi mandangin Rukia dengan Death Glare dan pandangan ga percaya.

"Ehhh! Enak aja. Tukang ngibul tuh!" Elak Rukia sambil nunjuk Momo. **'M-O-M-O B-E-G-O !' **Batinnya.

"I..iya ga mungkin, lagian Rukia-chan kan Brother Complex." Kata Orihime dengan PD-nya malah nglindur di Siang Bolong.

Rukia langsung ngasih Orihime pandangan, sejak-kapan-gue-punya-penyakit-Brother-Complex-?

Dan yang dikasih Death Glare Cuma cengengas-cengenges.

"Iya Hinamori, ga lucu tau~"

"Jangan buat kita jantungan dong~"

"Ga mungkin seorang Toshiro Hitsugaya mau pacaran dengan Ice Devil. Kan ga level~" Wah~ Minta digebukin nih cewek.

Dan akhirnya bejibun cewek itu balik lagi ke Momo.

Rukia sama Orihime terus ngasih tanda buat ga ngasih tau status-nya Rukia sekarang, soalnya bisa menggemparkan Hueco Mundo. Nah lo, apa hubungannya sekarang?

'Oops~ Keceplosan.' Batin Momo. 'Aku yang dulu punya status teman kecil Toshiro aja sampe dikunci dalem gudang, apalagi yang punya status pacarnya. Bisa digorok massa nanti Rukia-nya.'

"Jadi kenapa~?"

"Unn… sebenarnya, Shiro-chan sekarang tambah sibuk. Soalnya dia kan lagi main Dorama." Kata Momo jujur tapi agak takut.

"Kyaaa~ Kerenn~"

"Hebat banget sih~"

"Nama Dorama-nya?"

"Unn… Ta… Taiyou no Uta." Kata Momo. (Ga pa pa ya, Drama-nya Yui aku pinjem)

"Kyaa~ Aku mau liat!"

"Sekarang, lagi syuting dong?"

"I..iya.." Kata Momo lagi.

"Wahhh~"

"Tapi, jarang ketemu dong~"

"Ga pa pa kan~ Yang penting dia Keren~" Apa hubungannya coba?

Dan berakhirlah sesi wawancara tentang 'WHY OUR HITSUGAYA-KUN, NOT COME TODAY?'

"Hei! Kalian ngapain ngrumpi di situ?" Tanya seseorang yang dari tadi nyenden di pintu masuk kelas.

"Loh? Yoruichi-sensei? Emang udah masuk ya?" Tanya seorang cewek.

"Dari tadi!" Bentak Yoruinchi-sensei garang. Namanya juga guru Killer. Dan semuanya langsung ngacir ke bangku masing-masing.

.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Bel, istirahat berbunyi, dan semua-nya langsung ngacir ke Kantin, termasuk juga Trio Main Chara tadi.

"Kalian mau pesan apa, biar aku pesankan." Kata Orihime.

"Aku ga usah. Lagi hemat nih. Lom gajian." Kata Rukia lemes.

"Gajian?" Tanya Momo sama Orihime bareng.

"Iya, aku ini kerja Part Time. Jadi aku ya digaji." Terang Rukia.

"Oh iya, ya kau kan tinggal sendirian." Kata Orihime.

"Kalo gitu, biar kutraktir!" Kata Momo riang.

"Enggak usah." Tolak Rukia.

"Iya!"

"Enggak!"

"Iya!"

"Enggak!"

Orihime yang ngeliat 2 temannya berdebat iya sama Enggak Cuma bisa swt.

"Hime-chan! Belikan aku Ramen pedas 2! Kalo Rukia tetep ga mau, biar aku sumpel mulutnya pake Mangkok Ramen!" Kata Momo sambil merintah ke Orihime.

"Ha'i." Orihime nurut sambil nerima uang yang dikasih Momo.

"Orihime! Ga usah!"

"Diem!" Momo nggebrak meja di depannya. "Tinggal makan aja kok susah!" nyali Rukia jadi ciut. Akhirnya dia ngangguk juga.

Mereka makan bersama, sambil Momo terus ngasih Death Glare ke Rukia, biar Rukia makan tuh ramen dan ga kabur.

.

Skip Time~

.

'Akhirnya pulang juga.' Batin Rukia sambil memberesi alat tulisnya.

"Ano… Permisi, Momo ada?" Tanya seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Kyaa~ Itu kan Kira-kun, Wakil Ketua Murid~" Kata seorang cewek.

"Ih~ Iya~"

"Tapi ngapain nyariin Hinamori~?"

'Tunggu kayaknya pernah denger deh, Kira? Wakil Ketua Murid?' batin Rukia. 'Oh iya! Pacarnya Momo!" Rukia pun langsung menghadap ke bangkunya Momo. 'Loh, Momo-nya ilang?'

"Izu-kun~ Kenapa? Jarang-jarang ke kelasku." Kata Momo riang. Dia emang ga ada di bangkunya karena udah ngacir duluan ke pintu.

"Jadi bener ya~ Rumor kalo Hinamori tuh pacarnya Kira-kun~"

"Yah~ Sayang banget~"

"Tapi kan masih ada Hitsugaya-kun~"

"Oh, iya~"

Rukia sama Orihime nyamperin Momo sama Izuru.

"Ah! Izu-kun! Kenalkan mereka temanku, Rukia Kuchiki sama Orihime Inoue." Kata Momo sambil nunjuk Rukia sama Orihime.

"Hajimemashite." Kata Izuru sambil senyum.

"Hn." Dan Rukia Cuma ngejawab Hn.

"Hajimemashite mo~" Jawab Orihime.

"Oh ya! Hime-chan! Panggil Kurosaki!" Perintah Momo.

"H..he… b..buat apa?" Tanya Orihime gemeteran nahan malu.

"Aku aja deh! Dijamin, Ichigo ga mau, langsung aku seret!" Kata Rukia sambil melesat pergi.

"Kalian, sini kubisikin." Kata Momo ke Orihime sama Izuru.

Habis acara bisik-bisikan selesai, eh malah dilanjutin acara cekikak-cekikik.

.

Sudah lama banget nunggu, akhirnya Rukia sama Ichigo muncul.

"Rukia, Kurosaki diapain. Kok bisa jadi lecek gitu?" Tanya Momo.

"Tadi karna Ni Beruk ga mau ngikut, ya kutonjok perutnya." Kata Rukia polos. Yang lain jaw drop.

"Ya, udah. Sekarang ikut yuk~" Ajak Momo ke Rukia.

"Eh! Aku musti kerja! Kalo ga, aku ga bakal bisa makan!" Teriak Rukia histeris.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Momo, Izuru, sama Orihime bareng.

"Kalian ga tau? Midget kan ga bisa masak." Kata Ichigo kesel.

"Cerewet!" Kata Rukia sambil ngebuang muka.

"Kalo gitu, nanti habis ini makan, ya?" Kata Momo ngeluarin Puppy Eyes.

"Terus kerjanya gimana! Nanti aku dimarahi, terus kalo dipecat juga gimana!" Kata Rukia melas.

"Alah! Retsu-san ga mungkin mecat situ. Dia kan temen baikknya Byakuya-Nii. Pasti maklum lah." Kata Ichigo.

"Kau kenal Byakuya-Nii?" Tanya Orihime.

"Nggak. Cuma pernah diceritain sama Boss-nya Rukia, Retsu-san." Kata Ichigo lagi.

"Tuh kan! Pokoknya harus ikut!" Kata Momo maksa Rukia.

"Tapi…"

Grepp!

Ichigo nangkep kepala Rukia sambil ngasih Death Glare.

"Lo udah nyeret gue ke sini, terus lo sendiri ga mau ikut. Lo mau gue santet!" Tanya Ichigo horror.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong Beruk!" Teriak Rukia. "Tapi, sebenarnya mau kemana sih?"

"Ke Studio tempat Shiro-chan/Hitsugaya-san Shooting!" Teriak Momo sama Orihime bareng.

"WHAATT! GA MAU IKUT!" Teriak Rukia frustasi.

"Alah~ Ayolah~" Bujuk Momo.

"Iya, kalo ga ada Rukia-chan kan ga seru~" Bujuk Orihime.

"ENGGAAAKKK!" Teriak Rukia lagi.

"Izu-kun." Kata Momo dan Izuru hanya manggut.

"HYAAAAAAA~ ! TURUNINN!" Teriak Rukia yang tiba-tiba digendong Izuru.

"Ayo cepet!" Kata Izuru. Yang lain manggut.

.

**Di Parkiran~**

Izuru pergi melesat ke mobilnya, dan langsung ngelempar Rukia dengan ga sopan di jok belakang. Di pintu kanan jok Belakang Orihime masuk, dan di pintu kiri Ichigo masuk. Jadi Rukia di tengah-tengah biar ga kabur. Terus Momo di jok depan dan Izuru nyetir.

Izuru langsung tancap gas ninggalin Sekolah dan orang-orang yang bengong ngeliatin tingkah mereka ber-5.

.

**Di Depan Studio~**

"Buset, banyak bener ceweknya?" Kata Ichigo bengong.

"Iya, yuk samperin satpam." Ajak Izuru. Yang lain nurut.

"Pak, boleh masuk ga?" Tanya Momo.

"Enggak boleh!" Jawab sang Pak Satpam galak.

"Boleh ya Pak~ Aku ini temen kecil-nya Toshiro Hitsugaya lho~" Bujuk Momo.

"Dek, coba liat cewek-cewek yang disekitar. Itu banyak lho yang ngaku temen kecilnya."

"Ealah~ Tu cewek-cewek sinting ngapain pake acara ngibul segala sih." Umpat Ichigo.

"Pak dia ini pacarnya lho Pak." Kata Momo sambil nunjuk Rukia.

"Hhhh… Dek, tak bilangin. Yang ngaku jadi pacarnya tuh malah lebih banyak dari Temen kecilnya."

"Orang sekarang kenapa ga takut dosa ya? Pada tukang bohong semua." Rutuk Izuru.

"Ck. Telpon aja deh." Kata Momo.

Tut Tot Tit Tit Tat Tut Tot Tit Tut Tat Tot.

Piiiiip…. Piiiiippp….

"Moshi-moshi?" Tanya suara yang disebrang.

"Ah! Moshi-moshi Shiro-chan! Ano.. bantuin dong, pengen masuk Studio tapi ga boleh sama Satpam-nya." Adu Momo.

"Hhhh… Kasih Hp-nya ke Satpam." Kata Toshiro. Akhirnya Momo ngasihin Hp-nya ke Pak Satpam.

"Pak, saya Toshiro, bisa ijinin orang yang punya Telpon ini masuk ga?" Tanya Toshiro.

"Maaf, dek. Tapi saya ga percaya kalo adek tuh Toshiro Hitsugaya." Kata Pak Satpam sambil ngasihin Hp ke Momo.

'Sialan lo, Pak.' Umpat semuanya dalam hati

"Tuh kan~ Tuh Pak Satpam ngeyel." Kata Momo ke Toshiro lagi. "Mending situ keluar aja deh"

"Ogah! Bisa mati di tempat gue, kalo keluar sekarang!" Kata Toshiro

"Yah~ Sayang sekali. Padahal aku udah capek-capek ngebawa Rukia tapi, apa boleh aja~" Kata Momo sambil senyum jail

Tuuuutttttttttt…..

Suara kentut—eh maksudnya suara Hp yang dimatiin secara sepihak

"Yuhu~ Shiro-chan akan keluar." Kata Momo girang, Rukia dag-dig-dug-der, Yang lain biasa

Pak Satpam dengan PD-nya masih ga percaya

Cklek! Pintu dibuka dikit. Pelan-pelan, hati-hati, ngebuka-nya juga dikit-dikit

Keliatan secuil rambut Putih

"KYAAA~~"

"HITSUGAYA-KUN~ KELUAR~!"

"WAHHH~!"

Semuanya langsung nggrombolin Pintu masuk, dan pada ngedumel sendiri. Rukia dkk juga ikut ngumpul

BRAAAKKK! Pintu kembali ditutup dari dalam

PRRRIIIIIITTTTTT! Peluit ditiup oleh Pak Tukang Ngeyel alias Pak Satpam. Akhirnya Semua cewek yang nggrombol pada ngejauhin Pintu dan ngebiarin Pak Satpam lewat.

"Hitsugaya-san, anda boleh keluar." Kata Pak Satpam sambil ngejagain Pintu.

Toshiro pun keluar dengan cool-nya. Kedua tangannya dimasukin saku celana, Ceila~

"KYAAAAA~"

"HITSUGAYA-KUN~"

"KEREEENNNN~ !"

"LIAT SINI~"

JEPRET! JEPRET! Semua cewek yang ada di situ langsung Potrat-Potret ga jelas. Dari SMA Karakura dan dari yang lain malah lebih banyak. Dari anak kecil sampe Yang udah tua ngikut di situ.

"**HINAMORIIIII!" **Toshiro teriak lebih keras daripada Buto Ijo yang lagi ngamuk.

"AKU HINAMORI~"

"BUKAN~ AKU YANG HINAMORI~!"

"NGIBUL SEMUA TUH~ AKU HINAMORI~!"

'Sinting semua.' Batin Momo Hinamori yang asli.

"Ah! KIRA-SAN!" Teriak Toshiro lagi.

"APA?" Jawab Izuru, dia yang paling keliatan soalnya yang paling tinggi. Secara, dia kan laki-laki. Walaupun Ichigo kelihatan, tapi ga dipanggil soalnya Toshiro ga kenal Ichigo.

"HINAMORI MANA?" Tanya Toshiro sambil tereak.

"AKU HINAMORI, HITSUGAYA-KUN~"

"AKU~"

"GYAAAAAAA~ ! IZU-KUN TURUNIN!" Teriak Momo yang tiba-tiba diangkat ke atas sama Izuru.

"BAWA SINI!" Perintah Toshiro, "YANG LAIN JUGA!" Akhirnya Rukia dkk, menerobos jeruji besi aka cewek-cewek yang ngaku jadi Momo tadi.

"Masuk Gih!" Perintah Toshiro pada Rukia dkk.

"Weeekkk! Makanya jadi orang jangan ngeyel-ngeyel dong!" Kata Momo sambil melet ke Pak Satpam tukang Ngeyel.

"KYAAA~"

"HITSUGAYA-KUN~ !"

"T…tunggu… berarti kalo dia temen kecilnya Hitsugaya-san…" Kata Satpam Tukang Ngeyel tadi nunjuk Momo. Terus gantian nunjuk Rukia, "Berarti dia beneran pacarnya Hitsugaya-san?"

"HE!" Teriak semua cewek yang nggrombol di situ, yang jelas kaget.

Rukia langsung nutup mukanya pake 1 tangan. Pasrah sama takdir, 'Kenapa Momo jadi orang musti ceplas-ceplos gitu sih?' Batinnya.

Toshiro melototin Momo, yang dipelototin malah nyengir tanpa dosa kayak gitu.

"Hhhhh…. Emang ga boleh ya?" Tanya Toshiro yang ga nunggu jawaban langsung pergi ke dalam Studio.

"Sabar ya, Midget." Kata Ichigo sambil nepuk-nepuk kepalanya Rukia.

"Sabar-sabar! Lo kira gue Pak Sabar!" Bentak Rukia yang ikutan ngacir ke dalam Studio ngikutin Momo yang udah jalan duluan.

"TIDAAAAKKKK~!"

"MY HITSUGAYA-KUN~!"

"KENAPA MUSTI ICE DEVIL~~!" La ini Pasti dari SMA Karakura.

Yang lain geleng-geleng, terus ngikutin Toshiro, Rukia sama Momo ke dalam Studio. Pak Satpam tukang Ngeyel tadi jadi dikacangin deh.

.

**TBC~**

Tadi He-chan kira bakal jadi One Shot, tapi ternyata ga bisa ya. Yah tapi emang He-chan sukanya Multi-Chapter sih~  
Ya udah deh~ Di Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Yap~ Akhirnya Update juga…. Langsung aja yah~

.

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Om-nya He-chan, TITE KUBO, pinjem chara-nya ya om !**

**PAIRING: HITSURUKI, KIRAHINA, ICHIHIME…**

**WARNING: OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, Gado-Gado, GARING, E CE TE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR sangat banyak , HURT/COMFORT mungkin akan muncul di akhir, FRIENDSHIP, DRAMA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST REVIEW**

**.**

**"TRIPLE DATE"**

**.**

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

PERINGATAN :

Disarankan, agar membaca Prince of Ring dulu, biar ga pusing. Ini serius ga main-main! Biar mudeng, ga pusing, ga berubah jadi Authis! Sekian~

.

Hhhh… Nasi udah jadi bubur. Walau –aslinya- bubur itu lebih enak dari nasi, tapi di sini ceritanya nasi yuh lebih enak dari bubur.

Ga penting!

Ekhm… jadi sebenarnya, -sebenarnya sih bukan sebenarnya lagi- para manusia di luar pintu masuk Studio udah mengetahui Rahasia Illahi terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Rukia dkk.

Oke, mungkin itu bukan masalah besar APABILA dunia Entertainment tidak tau masalah ini.

Yah, mungkin Toshiro sudah mengatakan secara LIVE status-nya sekarang ke semua orang. Walaupun tidak secara langsung dalam artian, 'Aku sudah pacaran dengan Rukia Kuchiki'. Bener kan, Toshiro ga bilang kayak gitu di Chapter 1?

Dan untungnya, tak ada 1 wartawan pun yang nyempil di tempat itu, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang merekam kejadian menghebohkan, yang bahkan dapat menimbulkan badai bandang di Soul Society.

V( _ _)

Toshiro, type orang yang memasang ego setinggi langit, harga diri yang ga kalah tingginya, cuek yang ngalahin bebek, dan GA perhatian. Menurut Rukia itu.

Dan Rukia dengan PD-nya ngebatin, 'Kalo gue mau, sebenernya gue juga bisa kok kayak gitu. Huh!'

Diingatkan sekali lagi, menurut UUD 1945, pasal 1997 ayat 31, yang telah diamandemen. Sifat-sifat nista Toshiro diatas Cuma PEMIKIRAN Rukia. Walau benar cueknya ngalahin bebek.

Di fict buatan Author nista in, Toshiro punya sifat yang polos bak bayi –yang baru lahir-, makanya dia ga tau pacaran tuh kayak gimana. Makanya, Toshiro tetap memgang teguh kecuekannya.

'Ukh! Perasaan di komik-komik tuh, orang pacaran tuh ga kayak gini deh!' batin Rukia yang kesel dicuekin mulu. Yup, Rukia tuh type yang suka nyuekin tapi ga suka dicuekin.

Udah laper, ngantuk, statusnya ketauan, dicuekin lagi, bener-bener hari yang menyebalkan bagi Rukia.

Orihime, Ichigo, sama Izuru yang ada di belakang Rukia Cuma merinding disko ngeliat aura negative dari Sang 'Ice Devil'.

Momo yang ada di depan Rukia, ga gitu nggubris aura teroris itu, dia sibuk nyupahin Pak Satpam tadi. Padahal lho ya, yang salah sebenernya di sini tuh Momo.

Toshiro tetep cuek dan terus berjalan, entah ga menggubris ato ga tau.

V( _ _)

Mereka ber-6 berjalan dalam diam, dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, sampai…

"Hitsugaya-kun~" Suara cewek yang melengking mengagetkan mereka.

Suara Rukia ga se-centil itu. Momo manggil Toshiro dengan 'Shiro-chan'. Orihime ga punya cukup keberanian buat manggil Toshiro pake embel-embel '-kun'. Ichigo sama Izuru malah lebih ga mungkin, la suaranya aja suara cewek.

Jadi yang tadi siapa dong? Cewek yang kelewat nge-fans Sama Toshiro, tapi dia keburu mati terus gentayangan?

Hahaha… Cuma orang bego yang mikir kayak gitu.

Ada yang mau taruhan 5 juta ryo buat nebak siapa cewek tadi? Mungkin ada yang mau, tapi saying, Author ga mau.

"Hitsugaya-kun~ Kenapa lama~?" Cewek centil nan misterius tadi langsung meluk tangan Toshiro.

Ngajak PD III nih ni cewek.

Rukia yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa negative langsung berubah jadi Shinigami yang lagi murka tingkat Dewa, dan siap membunuh kapan saja.

'Perasaan pernah liat deh.' Batin Izuru sambil masang pose detektif. Yosh~ Izuru Kudo~

"Psssttt…. Izu-kun." Kata Momo –yang padahal dia ada di deketnya Toshiro tapi tiba-tiba ada di samping Izuru-, sambil bisik-bisik.

"HWAAAAA~!" Izuru jelas kaget.

Otomatis yang lain pada nengok ke Izuru sama Momo.

"Hehehehe…." Momo nyengir tiga jari. Bayangkan sodara-sodara. "Silakan dilanjutkan~"

Dan semua orang kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan' masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Izuru sambil noel-noel tangannya Momo.

"Kayaknya tau deh, soalnya pernah liat, tapi lupa." Kata Izuru enteng.

"Bukan pernah, tapi sering!"

"Masa' sih?"

"Iya! Dia kan Senna! Model yang sering muncul di cover majalah 'Fresh'!" Terungkaplah siapa gadis misterius tadi. Hayoo~ Siapa yang nebak dia Senna?

"Majalah apa?" Tanya Izuru bingung.

Momo nepok jidat. "Hehehe… Lupa, majalah itu kan khusus perempuan."

Izuru mendelik sebal ke arah Momo. "Iya iya udah inget, dia Senna yang sering muncul di Iklan tv itu kan?"

"Yup~"

"Wow~ Saingan Rukia-chan berat ya?" Kata ato Tanya Orihime yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Gue prihatin sama si Midget." Kata Ichigo.

"ACHHOOO~!" Rukia sama Senna bersin bareng, habis itu mereka malah pelotot-pelototan.

"Apa lo liat-liat?" Tanya Senna kasar. "Ga pernah liat artis ya?"

"Oh, jadi lo artis ya, gue kira Pembantu Umum!" Bentak Rukia.

"Kamseupay banget sih lo! Ga punya tv ya!"

"Gue ga butuh tv yang isinya orang belagu kayak lo semua!" Yah, Rukia emang ga punya tv, dia kan harus hemat.

"Kasian~ Dasar orang miskin emang sangat mengganggu!"

PLAKK!

Momo menampar Senna. "Dasar belagu!"

Rukia mematung dan menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong,tapi matanya menyiratkan kemarahan mendalam. "Kaa-san…"

"Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghantuimu." Bisik Toshiro sambil meluk Rukia pelan-pelan.

Toshiro berani meluk Rukia?

Ya, itu juga gara-gara Kaien dulu ngomong, 'Rukia suka sekali dipeluk kalo lagi sedih.'

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kaien menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku."

.

**Flasback~**

"Kaien?" Tanya Toshiro kecil pada sahabatnya, Kaien yang terlihat murung.

"Eh?" Kaien kaget lalu menengok ke arah suara. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Toshiro yang ikut duduk di samping Kaien.

"Ah, enggak. Cuma menurutku Rukia sama Byakuya-Nii kasian ya?"

"Byakuya-Nii? Kau punya Aniki?"

"Bukan, dia Aniki-nya Rukia."

"Kok kau panggil dia Nii?"

"Dia kan Aniki-ku di masa depan!" Seru Kaien sambil nyengir tiga jari.

"Hhhhh… Ya ya, aku bodoh sudah bertanya." Kata Toshiro sambil rebahan. "Jadi kenapa?"

"Kenapa 'kenapa'?" Tanya Kaien polos.

"Kenapa Rukia sama **Byakuya-Nii-mu **itu kasian?"

"Mereka ditinggal orang tua mereka dalam usia skecil itu."

'Emang situ sendiri ga kecil?' batin Toshiro.

"Tou-san-nya bunuh diri karena perusahaan bangkrut dan Kaa-san-nya…."

"Kaa-san-nya?"

"Pergi meninggalkan Rukia sama Byakuya-Nii demi lelaki lain." Jelas Kaien. "Oh iya!"

"Hn?"

"Jangan pernah katakana 'sangat mengganggu' pada Rukia?"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, pas Rukia sama Byakuya-Nii memergoki Kaa-san-nya lagi sama lelaki lain, Kaa-san-nya pernah ngebentak 'SANGAT MENGGANGGU!' gitu."

Toshiro pun budeg seketika pas Kaien teriak 'Sangat Mengganggu.'

"Terus kalo ada yang bilang kayak gitu, peluk aja Rukia-nya." Lanjut Kaien.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Rukia suka sekali dipeluk kalo lagi sedih." Kata Kaien nyengir lagi.

"Terus?"

"Nabrak!" Kata Kaien sebel. "Ya udahlah!"

"Hahaha… Ya ya." Kata Toshiro sambil tertawa.

**Flashback End~**

"Tukang adu!" Kata Rukia sebal.

Tau apa yang terjadi pada yang lain?

Yup, yang lain melongo berat. Dan di sela ke-pelongoan-nya, Momo masih sempet grasak-grusuk cari Hp, dan…

Jepret!

Itu Cuma suara khayalan Author! Suara aslinya ga ada, udah di-non aktif. Kalo misalnya aja ada….

Semoga Momo tenang di alam sana…

Tapi kan ga ada, jadi ya ga jadi.

Yang lain?

.

.

.

.

Tunggu Chappe 3!

**TBC~**

Pendek ya? Gomen~  
Capek ngetik nih~ Hehehehe

WAJIB REVIEW

.

**PENDAFTARAN OC!**

SYARAT!

.

Nama Lengkap

Ciri Fisik

Sifat

Gender

Umur

Ultah

Hobi

Mau di-pairing-in sama siapa

.

.

Jaa~


End file.
